After Dark
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* JJ discovers a hypnotized cult at Wills betraying hands and struggles to understand her new life as she is thrust into the cult in a valiant attempt to figure this crazy thing out. As she discovers more and more about her "husband", the cult and the curious leader, she is put in more danger than she had ever thought. JJ/Will at beginning, but eventual JJ/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary- Are the powers of hypnosis more powerful than you ever imagined? Does Will have the capacity to betray JJ and their marriage? What kind of danger is Will putting JJ in? Hypnotists get power hungry and people get hurt. With conditioning a mad man is planning the domination of all man kind as we know it. With a simple hypnosis/brainwashing power this horrible man could, in fact, claim man kind as his slaves. Follow JJ and the team on the epic journey of uncovering the hidden mysteries of this odd cult. Someone on the team may be in more danger than ever imagined.**

**Crap summary. Story will be better. Please give at least this first chapter a chance and read it, it may surprise you. Nothing against Will, I love him (he's attractive) this story just went better like this. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Will walked into the dark abyss of the dreadful meeting that awaited. Unease creeped up his spine and gave him chills that trailed though his icy bones. His guilty conscious threatened to overcome his evil mind. His footsteps echoed through the long sinister hallway. Cobwebs attacked his pale face from the ominous ceiling above. Torches lined the dirty walls and displayed shadows on the otherwise plain wall. Figures danced and contorted, never fully transforming to a shape he could decipher. He walked past the torches, they blew out with a wisp as he trailed past them. The journey was long and eery, by the end of the spooky hallway, he reached an old, worn door. Blood stains trailed the edges and cast glares upon those who enter.

He knocked softly on the old door and awaited a reply. After a moment of eery silence, the door creaked open. Will stepped forward, with his southern accent, that had won him many dates over the years, began to speak in a deep voice.

"You called for me." Will said, his brain told his body to show no fear. His eyes told a different story. On the edge of trembling, Will gulped and rubbed his sweaty palms together before shoving them in his pockets to keep out the bitter cold this abandoned mansion held hostage.

"The debt is still owed." A small, screeching voice offered into the silence. He slowly turned the chair a quarter of the way to face Will. A small lit candle illuminated the mans mutilated face. At least remains thereof. A glare held the deformed mans face still. The man's formidable countenance filled Will with an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Yes, master, I apologize." Will said again in a deep voice and hung his head, awaiting the inevitable punishment. Horrible images and thoughts plagued Will's mind and a brutal death was the center of his thoughts. Painful memories shattered Will's peace of mind and continued to break his soul daily.

He approached the man apprehensively and fell to one knee, bowing his head in submission. The weight of impending doom was heavy on his weak shoulders.

"Look at my face, your fate is not sealed. You can be saved from the small grace of my black heart. Listen to me carefully," the man took in a deep breath of air and continued, "The only way to save your soul is to offer up the one you love most. The true sacrifice and test of dedication and pain tolerance." The man shook with his own words.

Will's body stiffened at the price of redemption. He had known all along that this man had, had a sick obsession for his beautiful wife Jennifer Jareau. Now this manipulative man was using his own selfish wants to gain control and power over Will and his weak marriage. It was a tough price to pay that he knew was inevitable. This man would not waver on the price of immunity. There would be no bargaining or negotiation. Jennifer Jareau's life now was in the hands of a psychopath planning the domination of all man kind.

* * *

JJ slid her hand over to Will's side of the bed, searching for the warmth his body offered. He was, however, not there. Again. It was the third time in two weeks that she had woke up during the night to find the bed vacant of Will's presence. It was unnerving and she refused to answer the questions that controlled her mind. Like, why wasn't he there? Why didn't he tell her he disappeared during the middle of the night? Why did he, at all, disappear during the night? Was he having an affair? All valid questions, with no good answer. JJ avoided them and was waiting for the moment of confrontation. Enough was enough. Disappearing during the night was no longer going to slide under JJ's radar. Worry traced through her veins and consumed her life. Her team was starting to notice her weird behavior and was about to the point of asking her. She really didn't need nor want there concerned glances, or even stares. It just wasn't in JJ's nature to need or deserve those concerns. Although she was indeed very grateful her team and family cared enough to make sure she was alright. They were concerned about her well-being and could pinpoint at anytime what she was feeling, it was a blessing and a curse. A happening, she had learned to love.

She lifted her heavy and foggy head to look at the time. The bright green number read 2:12. It was too late and too early for her to do anything. All she could do was lie in bed and ponder her odd predicament.

* * *

**Well first chapter is up. I really hope you guys like this story. I'm going for a creepy, eery feel to it. With Halloween coming up I couldn't pass up the inspiration I got from a dream last night! So here is my dreams inspiration in action. I certainly enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoying reading it just as much. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not. **

**P.S. things will probs be confusing at the beginning. If you ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: JJ is married to Will, but Henry doesn't exist. Again, nothing against Henry or Will, the story is just made to be without Henry, and Will the way he is. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 2

JJ entered the BAU office and headed straight for her personal office. She ignored everyone's curious and concerned stares. It wasn't easy. Of course she loved her team, and she didn't want them to waste their time worrying about her, she just didn't know how to ease their worries. She herself, was worried, not only for being able to convince them that she was fine, but the fact that something really was wrong. Will had been acting very strange lately. She had finally decided that she was going to confront him. When she woke up and left for work this morning and Will still hadn't been there, that's when she decided enough was enough, she wasn't going to let him think he was still hiding his "secret". Whatever that secret may be.

JJ started to think about all the awful things Will's "secret" could be. None of the were good, they all scared her. It was causing an unhealthy relationship. JJ was sick of feeling scared and awkward at home. She would find out what Will was hiding tonight, whether Will wanted to or not.

A knock on the door threw JJ back to reality. She jumped in fright at the sudden noise. Reid peeked his head in right as JJ jumped.

"Jayje, are you alright?" Reid asked with sudden concern.

JJ gulped, "yeah, I'm fine," JJ said and plastered a fake smile on her face. It didn't pass Reid's profiling skills.

"Really? Cause it doesn't seem like it." Reid pressed.

"Did you need something?" JJ countered with annoyance.

A look of hurt crossed Reid's face, but left as fast as it came. Guilt traveld up JJ's spine with a chill.

"Spence, I'm sorry." JJ said, she dropped her head and shook it.

"No, don't be." Reid said with a small glare. "Hotch says we have an emergency case, meet in the conference room." And with that Reid left her office and shut the door.

JJ dropped her head into her hands. Grudgingly she stood up from her desk and exited her office. She entered the conference room and by all the stares, noticed she was the last to enter. She dropped her head awkwardly and took a seat, much to her gratitude and rescue, Hotch began briefing the team.

"This is an emergency case for many reasons. Let me say, this case especially gruesome. You have been warned." Hotch glanced at the team, but then looked back down at the case file. "Two women have been found dead in the Salem, Orgeon area. They were each found strangled." Hotch closed his eyes in silent horror.

"They were found strangled? By what?" Reid asked.

"That's what I was getting to, they were strangled by their own intestines." Hotch answered.

"What?" Morgan exclaimed.

The team all let out a small gasp of terror and swallowed the spit sticking to their now dry throats.

"Let me explain," Hotch said and took a deep breath, "both of the young women were strangled to death by their own intestines, our unsub split the girls' torso with a large hunting knife in a capital I shape. Next he carefully pulled out their intestines. And yes the girls are still alive at this point, after pulling out their intestines he wraps it around their neck and strangles them. I call it autoentrailian strangulation." Hotch said, disgust covered his usually stoic face.

"Oh my God." Emily blurted.

"The unsub is escalating quickly, he killed 2 women in as many weeks, hence the emergency case name. Wheels up in 30." Hotch dismissed the team, but before JJ could leave she heard her name called out.

"JJ?" Hotch called, beckoning her to stay.

"Yeah?" JJ said.

"Is everything alright? I don't mean to intrude, we are just worried about you." Hotch said honestly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about the next girl that is going to be strangled with her own intestines." JJ quickly left the room before any argument could be made.

* * *

"Let's go over the case in more detail." Hotch commanded.

Morgan was the first to open his case file and say something.

"First victim is Joan Larsen. She was 24 years old, just got married and moved into her new husband's parents' basement. He is an architect, she was in college, majoring as a architect as well. They probably were going to work together." Morgan said.

"She was abducted from her college, she went to her morning classes, but friends said she never made it to any of her afternoon classes. Her husband reported her missing the next morning." Rossi said.

"Both girls are young brunettes with promising futures." JJ observed.

"Second victim is Erica Bradshaw. 21 year old college grad. She was just about to start a new teaching job at a local high school." Rossi said, giving all the personal details that broke their worn hearts.

"She was abducted on her way home from her current job as a cashier at a nearby mall." Emily said.

"Her roommate reported her missing the next day after she had failed to return any phone calls and her 3 o'clock shift." Morgan added.

Reid started to tune out the case and focused on JJ, she had a blank stare. Looks like she tuned out too. Reid felt bad, he always listened and looked for opportunities to jump in and help, but not today. Something was bothering JJ, and that was bothering him. She was quieter than usual during these talks, something was definitely going on, and had been for the last few weeks. Reid would ask her about it when they got there and would make sure she gave him a clear and direct answer, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**Second chapter! Hope you all enjoy this story, please let me know. I'd hate to carry on a story no one likes. Also eventually it will be JJ/Hotch or JJ/Reid. It's up to you guys who it will be. Please tell me! That's all for now. Review!**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eight days later, JJ returned home from the Oregon case. It had been an exhausting case and especially brutal. JJ couldn't wait to just get home, plop onto her bed, and fall into a deep sleep never to awaken.

Memories of the gruesome case surfaced to her mind. Reid immediately flashed to her mind. He had hassled her all week, asking if she was okay. JJ was grateful for his compassion, but was highly annoyed by his constant inquiries. Somehow she had managed to fend him off, and keep her little pretend fairytale life intact.

JJ finally was at home and ready to forget the world. The second her head hit the pillow, all her worries about Reid and work disappeared. Only thoughts of Will and his mysterious behavior consumed her mind. Slowly her eyes closed, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Will quitely entered the house, as he closed the door, he checked his watch.

9:53

Not too late, but too late for JJ to not notice he had been gone all day. Forced back by the deformed man, Desmond, to help prepare for the ceremonies and enterings of the new young.

Will wanted to return to his wife, after all he still loved her, very dearly, he just couldn't refuse the master. Bad things happened when the master was disobeyed. Will was scarred from all the things he has seen, being Desmond's right hand man was not an easy job. It required a lot of time and sacrifice, and he hasn't even begun to think about the latest sacrifice, he knew was inevitable.

Will shook his head and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, he had been up for the last 15 hours with not a blink of rest. But Will knew better than to challenge Desmond, he fought through the tireless hours of tedious work. JJ honestly got him through each day, he would go and beckon to Desmonds call, all the while thinking of his beautiful wife and how he would get to return to her again that night. So much love and compassion filled his heart when he thought about JJ, of course he knew she was way out of his league and that he didn't deserve her. Especially after the hell he is going to make her go through, he just couldn't refuse Desmond. Maybe one day the opportunity will arise.

Will entered the bedroom to find JJ asleep, in her work clothes, on their made bed. The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. This girl worked her butt so hard, she literally came home and passed out.

_That's my girl. _Will thought to himself, still smiling.

He headed back to their closet and quickly got changed out of his work clothes. He came back to their bed and JJ was still out cold. He hated that he would have to wake her up, but if either of them were going to have a good sleep, he would have to wake her up.

Will gently shook JJ's shoulder and called her name.

She was instantly awoken with a jump and terror written all over her pale face.

"Jayje, are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, yeah." JJ said and shook her head in confusion, then rubbed her tired eyes.

"Im sorry I had to wake you, I just thought you'd like to change out of your work clothes." Will said with his southern smolder, a small smile of knowing filled his face. JJ now remembered the earlier days events and looked down to see her wrinkled work clothes.

"Damn." JJ muttered.

"Go get changed." Will chuckled and started to turn down the bed.

* * *

JJ quickly entered their closet and searched for some big sweats. The remainder of her night mare still had an effect on her shaking body. Luckily Will hadn't noticed, so shedidn't have to come up with some little lie to ease his worries.

The nightmare had been terrifying, the dream had seemed so real. It chilled JJ to the bone. She just kept hearing her own scream from her dream over and over and over. JJ shuddered at the thought. Stupid nightmares kept freaking her out, she didn't have time for any of that crap. She quickly wiped her sweaty hands on her sweat shirt and the rolling sweat from her forehead on her sweats. After feeling at least semi-normal and presentable, JJ left the closet and headed back to her bed. Will was already in it and ahead a seductive look on his face.

"Do you really think you're going to get some tonight?" JJ asked, completely serious.

Wills face dropped.

"Well. . ."

"You were gone all day, with no phone call, not to mention your random disappearing acts during the middle of the night." JJ jumped right in, ready to tackle the problem at full speed.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? You're exhausted and so am I." Will quickly dodged the question.

"I think you owe me an explanation." JJ countered.

"I've been working on finding another job. I got laid off a couple weeks ago." Will quickly lied.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed." Will lied again.

"We are doing fine with my salary as it is, look for a job. Everything will be fine. But you really don't need to leave during the night. Are you really that desperate? And to hide it from me?"

"I'm really sorry Jayje." Will said.

Sincerity actually overcame his face. He knew just how sorry he was and was going to be in just a few days.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know. Also Reid/JJ or Hotch/JJ. . .? You guys gotta tell me - so tell me! Anyway REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will hadn't slept all night from worry and despair. He knew that the end of his life as he knew it was just around the corner. Here he was married to the best person he could have possibly married, about to blindside her. It was cruel and he knew it. But he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't fight back, he was in too deep. The consequences would be - unimaginable.

Will looked over at his peaceful sleeping wife. Instant comfort surrounded his body. He really had never felt this way about anyone else. Ever. He just couldn't help thinking about how he was going to throw it all away in the blink of an eye.

JJ stirred, ripping Will away from his thoughts. She immediately turned to see if he was still here. Luckily he was.

"Were you staring at me?" JJ asked.

"I can't help it." Will said with a smirk.

"Uh - Uh. Don't think you can sweet talk me. You're still in the doghouse."

Will sighed, "Jayje, you know I'm sorry."

"I know. But you're gonna have to make it up to me somehow." JJ said with seductive glare.

Will immediately pounced on her petite body and began tickling her. JJ wriggled and wrestled her way out of his grasp. Until eventually, it had in fact become a wrestling match. JJ giggled and screamed as Will's hands roamed and tickled. JJ fought back with just as much intensity, never giving up for a second. After a few more minutes of playful wrestling, JJ stopped Will.

"Hey, I've got to go to work." JJ cried.

Will used this opportunity to overcome her. He easily flipped her on her back and pinned her arms above her head.

"What was that?" Will smirked again.

JJ fought his grasp, but this time Will had, had ample time to pin her completely and thoroughly.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Will said.

He leaned down and planted a hard kiss on JJ's lips.

"As much fun as this was, I really do need to go to work." JJ said.

"Tonight's our night. Alright?" Will said.

"Sure thing. Now let me go." JJ said with a small chuckle.

Will allowed her to get up, but once she was up he playfully slapped her butt as she walked away. JJ turned and rolled her eyes at Will. Mocking his playful attitude.

* * *

JJ arrived at work a little later than normal. Luckily, no one said anything. JJ headed straight for her office and got to work. She aren't through all her files, looking for their next case. Her job had always been hard, but she never said anything. One of JJ's most admirable traits.

JJ glanced at her phone for the time.

11:51

Lunch time.

JJ also noticed she had a text from Will.

_That boy. He really is trying ain't he.? _JJ thought and smiled.

She quickly opened the text.

_Lunch?_ XOXO

JJ decided a break would be a good thing for her aching brain, and how was Will suppose to make her forgive him if she didn't even give him the chance?

JJ quickly texted back.

_When and where?_

After a moment of dreadful awaiting and silence. Her phone dinged.

_Home. I've already got it made. Hurry baby. :)_

JJ smirked and grabbed her coat and keys.

She was almost outside the bullpen, when Emily stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily said, with a devious smirk.

"Will made lunch. I've got to go and toot his horn." JJ said with a chuckle.

"Uh - Huh. Well I guess I'll see you later." Emily teased.

JJ again rolled her eyes and quickly exited the building.

* * *

"Mmm. That smells good." JJ exclaimed as she opened the door.

She set her stuff down and made her way to the delicious food in the kitchen, with her delicious hubby. Will was standing at the stove stirring the pasta sauce.

"Hey honey." JJ said and wrapped her arms around Will's waist. He turned around and gave her a full hug.

"Why are you being so good to me?" JJ asked, breathing in the wonderful aroma.

"Cause I love you. You know that right?" Will said with a serious look.

"Of course." JJ said, a look of suspicion crossed her face.

"Well, Ma'Lady, let's get you some food." Will said.

JJ allowed Will to seat her, like the gentleman he is.

"Why thank you." JJ teased.

Will brought over her plate of steaming food then his own.

They both started eating eagerly.

"Mmmm! This is fantastic." JJ said.

"I only serve the best for the best." Will said and bowed his head in mockery.

"That was kind of poetic." JJ teased with a chuckle.

Will shrugged his shoulders playfully.

After they both finished their meal and the dishes were put away, the two settled on the couch.

"I really should go back to work." JJ said dauntingly.

Will answered her with a soft kiss, when she didn't refuse, he pushed harder and with more passion. JJ returned the kisses with just as much loving passion.

"I love you Jayje." Will said again, very seriously.

"Why do you keep telling me that? You know I know."

"Just in case something - were to happen. I want you to always remember, I love you with my whole heart."

JJ gave him a questioning look.

"You better get to work." Will said.

JJ nodded and headed for the front door where her stuff was. She grabbed her stuff and was about out the door when Will surprised her with another passionate kiss.

"Bye JJ."

* * *

**There ya go. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what ya think with a nice little review. Yuuuup.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*The Next Day*

Will crept along the dark, eery hallway once more. He knew the time was near, it honestly scared him. Will shook his body, trying to remove the cold chills. His shaking hands rubbed against a spiderweb, Will let out a small gasp of fright, then immediately chastised himself for being so jumpy and getting scared so easily.

He had finally reached the blood stained door, that haunted his dreams. Will knocked ever so quietly, knowing that Desmond's deformed ears were very sensitive. Almost instantly the door opened and Will slowly entered with echoing footsteps.

"What is it young one?" Desmond asked. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, indicating a ceremony would be soon.

"It's about JJ, I have come to negotiate for a different price." Will knew he was stepping on toes, and what he just said may have just cause him his life as well as JJ's, but Will was willing to take the risk, anything to keep his wife 'innocent' Of the horrible double life he led.

"I thought better of you." Desmond growled.

In a blink of an eye Desmond has shoved Will up against the wall with a bony hand around his neck. Will gasped for much needed air, but refused the urge to touch Desmond, Will had seen the disturbing consequences for doing so.

"You will bring her to me in 10 days time, or I will get her myself and unleash my wrath upon her very soul, while you watch every - bloody - second of it." Desmond threatened with great power.

Desmond's grasp loosened, Will fell to the ground in a heaping fit. Coughed wracked his body, violently.

"She knows I leave in the middle of the night, what shall I do, master?" Will asked, desperate to return to Desmond's good graces.

Desmond tapped his long, bony fingers on his desk. After a moment of silence, he walked behind his desk and pulled out a small concealed bag.

"One dose every night, until 10 days time."

"What does it do?" Will asked with valid worry.

"She won't be waking up in the middle of the night anymore." Desmond said with a wicked grin.

"I have to drug her?" Will asked.

"Precisely."

"Will it hurt her?" Will asked.

"You ask too many questions."

"Will it hurt her?" Will asked again.

Desmond whipped his head in Will's direction. Anger consumed his face, his green eyes were wide and daunting. Will immediately regretted his actions, for the second time that day. JJ really was getting him in trouble.

"Only terrifying dreams of the future shall plague her mind, until she herself believes she is insane."

Will looked at Desmond in horror.

"Well, only if you give her the full amount for 14 days. Which you're not, young one, don't worry. The terror shall consume her dreams until the 10 days time is up, which then she will stop consuming the drugs, and no more nightmares for the beautiful Jennifer." Desmond said, lingering and dragging out JJ's name longer than normal, then slapping his tongue against his lips in prideful lust.

Will's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach in despair.

* * *

JJ had been working in her office all day, no breaks, no distractions, just work. JJ glanced at her watch with exhausted eyes. It was well into the afternoon, JJ hadn't eaten for a good 8 1/2 hours. A loud grumble from her aching tummy convinced her some food was in order.

As if on cue, Reid opened her door.

"Hey Jayje, you had lunch?" Reid asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You read my mind, I haven't yet." JJ said with a small smile.

"Well let's go."

* * *

Reid led JJ into her favorite restaurant, Red Robin. JJ could always go for a big, juicy cheeseburger. Another grumble sounded from her empty stomach, and her mouth salivated as they entered the warm atmosphere of wonderful aromas. After a long 10 minutes, they were seated with a menu. Small talk came easily. She loved how easy it was to talk to Reid, and how they could talk about anything and everything.

"How is Will?" Reid asked, jealous of the man.

"Oh, Will? He's good." JJ hesitated, unsure of how to answer the question. Lately she felt like she didn't even know her husband. This reminded her of how Will had been absent, again, when she woke up this morning.

"You hesitated. Why?" Reid pointed out.

"No really, he is good." JJ said and plastered a weak smile on her now pale face.

"Jayje, is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Will, has been - acting weird." JJ finally blurted, confiding in Reid.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I mean, he disappears in the middle of the night, and sometimes when I was up, he still isn't there."

Reid gave her a questioning glare.

"I confronted him, so lately he has been trying to earn my trust back, by doing cute little things, and being romantic."

Reid thought of several different things that could be going on with Will, but he wanted to know what JJ thought. "What do you think is going on?" Reid now understood why JJ had been acting weird lately, his heart ached.

"The most reasonable answer would be an affair, but I really don't think that's what it is." JJ paused, "He really loves me. I can tell. Even though he is pushing it really hard."

"Most men that have affairs, still love their wives, at least partly, but then carry on their normal lives." Reid said, his heart fell at the hurt look on JJ's face. "But that really wasn't what I should have said." Reid mumbled, but loud enough for JJ to hear.

"Do you think he is cheating on me?" JJ asked, very honestly.

"He'd be absolutely insane to do that." Reid said. "He must not know what he has."

"Thanks Spence." JJ genuinely smiled.

"Let's talk about something else." Reid suggested.

And they did, for as long as they could, without getting in trouble at work.

Their lunch date carried on as normal, conversation came easily, it was one of the things JJ loved most about Reid.

"Oh Reid," JJ started as they walked out, "can you just keep this 'Will' situation between us? I don't want the team to worry about nothing."

"Of course, Jayje."

* * *

JJ and Reid entered the bullpen with smiles on their faces. Reid really had eased JJ's worries in a weird way. Reid listened and made her feel loved, that's all she needed.

"Ah, pretty boy had himself a lunch date." Morgan teased, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"It's a real shame you can't get one." JJ retorted.

"Ouch, that one musta hurt your man pride." Emily said walking up.

Morgan glared, while they laughed mirthlessly at his expense.

* * *

**I could really use some review right now for motivation. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJ returned home after work to find Will lazily laid out on the couch, football filled the television screen. Will looked up as JJ closed the door.

"Hey baby." Will said and stood up to greet her.

They met halfway and embraced each other. Will turned her head toward his and kissed her softly.

"What is up with you lately?" JJ asked with a chuckle, half joking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all the romantic stuff, making me meals kissing me like you'll never see me again, every time you see me."

Wills face froze in silent horror for a moment, startling JJ.

"Well, wasn't expecting that reaction. Is there something I don't know?"

The couple sat in silence for a moment.

"I just haven't been a good husband." Will settled on.

"What are you talking about?" JJ said.

"You deserve way better than me, I need to make up for that by giving everything I have and more, to you."

"Where did all this come from?"

"I just love you so much Jajye. You deserve the best, so I'm trying to be the best."

"You know I love you William LaMontagne." JJ said and smiled.

Will kissed her again.

After a small make-out session, Will spoke with a deep voice.

"Can I interest you in some chocolate fudge ice cream?" Will raised one of his eyebrows seductively.

"You can indeed." JJ played along.

Will jumped up from the couch and JJ followed him to the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will asked stopping JJ from following.

"What?"

"You go get comfortable, I will bring it to you." Will said pushed JJ back to the living room.

As soon as JJ had turned around he broke out in a cold sweat. He fingered the first dose in his giant pocket, then breathed a deep breath.

* * *

JJ laughed at Will's persistency on serving her. She headed back to the living room and did exactly as Will said, she got comfortable with a blanket, couch pillow, and turned on the tv.

As she snuggled deeper into the blanket, her phone beeped.

"You have got to be kidding me." JJ exclaimed and removed the warm blanket so she could access her phone.

All the anger left her body as she realized who the text was from.

Dr. Spencer Reid.

_How are things? Are you alright? _

JJ's face lit with a giant smile.

_Oh Spence, you seriously are the best. Everything is alright._

JJ waited expectantly for his text.

_Good. I'm glad. Let me know if you need anything._

JJ smiled again.

_You got it, pretty boy. ;)_

JJ set her phone down and snuggled deep into the warm blanket once more.

* * *

Will finished dishing the ice cream.

Now it was time for the sleeping drug.

Will pulled the dose out of his pocket and sprinkled the substance over all of the ice cream, next he grabbed a spoon and shoved it into the frozen desert.

"Pull yourself together." Will whispered to himself, ashamed at not only his actions, but at the simplicity of it and he was shaking and sweating, nervous like a child.

It was pathetic.

Will pulled himself out of his negative thoughts and grabbed the cold bowl, then made his way to JJ.

He found her on the couch watching some new reality show, though he knew she wasn't paying attention to it, if he had to guess, her mind was still at work.

"One chocolate fudge sunday, for the beautiful blonde that needs to stop thinking about work." Will said with a smile.

"How did you know?" JJ teased.

"I always know." Will kissed JJ's forehead and handed her the frozen desert.

JJ grabbed the spoon and shoved a big bite into her mouth.

"Mmm - dis is dalisshhouus." JJ said through a full mouth.

Will chuckled and sat on the floor in front of the couch. JJ swallowed and put another bite into her mouth and swallowed. Will looked over at JJ and saw her lips turning blue.

"Jayje!?" Will cried in worry, then remembered the drug.

_The stupid drug. What the hell is it doing? _Will thought frantically.

"Will? I don't feel so good." JJ mumbled.

Her face was ghostly white and her lips were a soft blue color.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Will said and rubbed the hair out of her face.

Her eyes slowly closed, the ice cream bowl fell off her lap and onto the carpet, making a big mess. Next her body went completely limp.

Will looked at his unconscious wife laying on the couch. Guilt raced through his veins and gave him chills. He slipped his arms under her limp body and carried her to their room. He quickly changed her work clothes into some large sweats and tucked her into bed.

Will made his way to the living room, and started cleaning up the spilled ice cream.

* * *

_Blood trickled down old walls. Shadows reached out and latched on to ice cold limbs. Screams echoed through the interior of the mansion. _

_JJ rubbed her arms, hoping to rid of the goosebumps. Chills ran down her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She examined her surrounding, a large hallway with many blood stained doors. Torches lined the walls and created flesh-thirsty creatures. _

_JJ looked down to see a white dress covering her cold body._

_It looked like the one she used to wear as a child to church every Sunday. _

_She used to stand outside as a young child, her dress would billow in the strong wind. _

_The more she looked at the dress, the more it looked like her old child hood dress, until finally it was her favorite Sunday best dress. Unpleasant memories filled her head, JJ shook them away and wandered down the sinister hallway._

_"Hello? Is any one there?" JJ called out, her voice sounded small and weak in the ghostly hallway._

_"Jennifer." A deep voice croaked from the ominous ceiling above._

_JJ whipped her head to the ceiling, spiderwebs covered every inch, she couldn't see anything, but she stared hard. After a moment a descending figure could be seen, JJ saw allowed a gulp of fear._

_"What do you want?" JJ said, trying to sound confident and brave. However, her voice still came out as the same mouse squeak._

_As the figure got closer, her fear thickened and took control over her body. A screeching sound sent JJ to the floor. She looked up and noticed the walls had begun to move, closing in on her petite body._

_"No!" JJ screamed, ever since she was a child she had been absolutely terrified of tight spaces, for reasons she had never shared with any one._

_At her scream of fear the walls began closing in faster. She looked up and the descending figure had appeared right abover her. JJ screamed again and flattened herself on the floor. The deformed figure had a knife sticking out of his wrinkled and bloody forehead, but instead of the blade being plunged into his skull, it was protruding outward and threatened JJ's life. _

_A thick fog settled in the very, very narrow hallway and wrapped around JJ's throat, ripping all the air out of JJ's lungs. _

_"Stop." She managed to muscle out of her restricting throat. _

_The fog stopped suffocating her and vacated the hallway, the dangling deformed manappeared above her body once more._

_"You will love me. I am the great and powerful Desmond."_

* * *

JJ woke up with a scream.

Sweat and trembles took over her weak body.

Will woke up with a start at JJ's horrifying scream.

"Oh my God, Jenny, are you okay?" Will said and wrapped his arms around JJ's shaking body.

Sobs wracked her body, the tears broke Will's already fragile heart.

* * *

**You should review. . .please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jayje. Are you sure you're alright?" Will asked for the millionth time as the pair got ready for their respective jobs. Well JJ for hers, and Will on his mission for another one.

"Honey, I'm fine." JJ said, trying to convince herself more than him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked, for personal, greedy reasons.

JJ turned to him with horror written on her face, "absolutely not." JJ said through gritted teeth.

"Im sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are, let's just forget it ever happened."

Will nodded his head in defeat.

After they were do e getting ready in silence, JJ spoke.

"I have to go to work, bye Will." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Your lips are still cold." Will pointed out.

"Good thing I won't be kissing anybody at work." JJ teased back.

She heard his small chuckle on her way out the door.

As she got in her car she pulled down the mirror.

Her lips were not only cold, but looked cold too, the same blueish color sat on her lips.

Vague memories of the night before flashed to her head, she couldn't put any one thing together, everything happened so fast. But she did know one thing.

Will had drugged her.

* * *

JJ made another late appearance at the bullpen. Waking up with that horrible nightmare took a lot out of her, and Will. They had gotten a late start on the day, once more.

"JJ, can I talk to you in my office?" Hotch called to her.

JJ nodded and made the dreadful walk up the cat walk to his office.

JJ entered and Hotch closed the door behind them.

"Im really sorry, wont happen again." JJ blurted.

"That's not what this is about, you were never late until a week or two ago, something happened to trigger that. That's what I'm worried about." Hotch said.

"That's right I work with profilers." JJ mumbled, but loud enough for Hotch to hear.

"Well? Is everything okay? Something I should know about?"

"No, everything is fine. I've just been off my A-game." JJ lied.

"Are you sure?"

JJ nodded her head.

"You know Jayje, you can always tell me anything. I'm here for you." Hotch said.

"I know Hotch, thanks. It means a lot." JJ smiled slightly.

The pair sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Are - your lips blue?" Hotch asked with great confusion.

JJ froze in horror. When she failed to answer, Hotch spoke up again.

"JJ?"

Her face held horror and stared straight ahead unmoving. Like she was in a trance.

"JJ!" Hotch cried and ran to her side.

The second he touched her arm, she flinched away, but not before Hotch could feel the ice cold temperature.

"What the hell?"

JJ ran out of Hotch's office and straight into the bathroom. Before she could stop them, tears trailed down her face.

A friendly face warmed her heart.

"JJ?" Reid called out.

* * *

"I want her now." Desmond growled.

"She didn't handle the drugs very well." Will admitted.

"One more night, you drug her one more night. Tonight. Then you will bring her to me tomorrow night."

Will crumbled inside. Tonight would be their last night, but she would be unconscious for it. Will's world was falling apart, and he couldn't keep up with it.

"I want her." Desmond mumbled again.

Silent tears trailed down Will's face. He quietly exited the dank room.

* * *

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"I think Will drugged me last night." More tears fell down her pale face.

"What?"

"What's happening?" JJ cried and sunk to the floor. Reid sat down next to her and put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"I had a nightmare last night." JJ said and cuddled deeper into Reid's embrace.

"Go on."

"I think it was caused from the drugs, it's the worst nightmare I've ever had. I woke up screaming, crying, and in a cold sweat."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I can't." JJ mumbled and shivered.

"Okay, tell me why you think Will drugged you."

"I only remember bits and pieces, but he gave me this bowl of ice cream. After the first bite, I immediately didn't feel good, I got really cold and lightheaded. I remember dropping the ice cream, Will ran to my side and told me everything was gonna be okay, then I passed out, next thing I know I'm in bed awaking up to - to this nightmare." JJ said, very troubled by the situation.

"We need to get you out of there." Reid said, his eyebrows creased in worry.

"No, something is going to happen. He is doing this for a reason. I can feel it. We need to figure out the reason."

"Jayje, it's not safe."

"I'm fine. But I've got a gut feeling about this."

"What should I tell the team?"

"Tell them I had a horrible nightmare, it just shook me up. It's not a lie." JJ said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, but this won't be out secret for very long, I can't stand the thought of you. . ." Reid trailed off and exited the bathroom.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a little bit shorter than usual. . .but that's no excuse not to review. So just go ahead and leave a little note for me down there, they honestly make my day, so keep it up! You guys are great.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JJ returned home form work early at the request of all her team members, especially Hotch. She was grateful they were all concerned about her, but she just couldn't handle the stares and constant questioning anymore, it was driving her insane. What she needed was a long, hot shower, and then a comfy nap in front of the tv with some stupid reality show.

_livin the life. _JJ thought.

JJ quickly changed and got in a steamy shower. The warm water seemed to wipe away the lasting affects of the drugs.

The drugs.

A chill overcame JJ's body, even in her hot shower.

After a few minutes of pondering the odd situation, JJ turned off the water and put on some of her comfiest clothing. After her baggy sweats were on, JJ made her way to the welcoming couch. She collapsed, exhausted from the crazy life she was currently living.

JJ woke up to a gentle hand shaking her.

"Jayje, sweetheart." Will said with a kind voice.

JJ groaned and sat up, the affects of her long nap still consumed her lazy body.

"Have you eaten?" Will asked.

JJ tired to hide the knowing on her face, Will didn't notice.

"Uh - yeah." JJ lied.

Will noticed.

"Really?" Will said, knowing the real answer.

JJ nodded forcefully again.

"Well, I don't believe you. I'm gonna make you a real nice dinner." Will said and started walking towards the kitchen.

"No!" JJ said a little to eager.

Will slowly turned back around with a questioning look.

"I mean - Im really just not hungry." JJ pathetically lied again.

_After working with profilers for several years, you'd think I'd be able to tell a pansy lie. _JJ thought to herself.

"I'll make some for you and if you end up getting hungry, food will be ready." Will said and walked away.

JJ let out a deep breath and fell back down on the couch.

* * *

"Damn." Will muttered.

She knew, and he knew she knew.

Tonight was going to be difficult getting her to take the drugs. After last nights episode, Will knew she was going to do everything in her power to not take the drugs. Will wished he could just go sit down next to his wife and explain everything that's happening, explain that he still loved her, very much, and was already kicking himself for what he was going to do. But he knew he couldn't. Desmond's commands ringed in his ears.

_"She must take the drugs young one, she won't be ready to be one of us without the proper training these drugs bring. But you mustn't tell her what's happening, she must find out on her own when we bring her here for the first time. It will be a glorious revolution."_

Will shuddered and pulled out some simple cooking ingredients, it was going to be a Mac and Cheese night. Somehow he had to figure out how he was going to get JJ to take the stupid dose. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, he was already dreading the encounter.

* * *

JJ laid unmoving on the couch, fear crept up her spine.

Her mind told her to get out of there, nothing was worth that awful experience again. But at the same time, her FBI Agent thought process, just had to know what the hell was going on. Will definitely wasn't being the man she fell in love with, and she knew somewhere deep inside, that southern smolder she fell in love with, hid.

JJ fought the urge to text Reid, but she didn't want to seem annoying or needy. Neither of those things defined the confident and independent Jennifer Jareau. And so she didn't, cold beads of sweat traveled down the side of her face.

* * *

"JJ, foods ready." Will called from the kitchen.

JJ slowly, and dreadfully, got off the comfortable couch and trailed to the kitchen.

Will shook with anticipation, he still had the full 10 days of dose's, so he had 9 try's to get JJ to take the drugs. He had already put one on part of the Mac and Cheese, a plan had come to his head, hopefully it would work.

"Why don't you eat?" Will said and guided JJ to the table.

"I said I'm not hungry, Will." JJ said.

"At least eat a little bit, you need it, Jayje. You look sick." Will said, very honestly.

"I think I just need a good nights sleep."

Will set his plan in action.

He used his own fork and took a bite from JJ's plate, where there wasn't drugs, and shoved it in his mouth, hoping to prove a point.

"See, itsss gooo." Will said, through a full mouth, mimicking JJ from the night before.

The corners of JJ's mouth twitched into a small smile.

Her mind told her it was okay, if Will was going to eat it, it should be fine.

But her gut told her not to. Something was just off.

If anybody knew anything about the inner JJ, it's that she always follows her gut feeling.

JJ pushed the plate away from her body.

"Sorry baby, it's really nice of you to make me food, I'm just not hungry."

At the worst possible time, JJ's stomach rumbled.

Will tried to control a glare, but his anger was starting to take over.

"Jayje, eat the God damn food." Will said.

Anger filled his face for a few seconds, but realization took over, he cringed at what he had just said.

"Why is that Will?" JJ challenged him, "so you can drug me again?"

Will shot from the table and over to JJ's chair, JJ hurried to get up but was stopped when Wills long, and large arms circled her waist and lifted her off the ground. JJ clawed and his arms and kicked her legs, struggling to regain freedom.

"Stop. Fighting." Will whispered in her ear.

Chills ran down JJ's back once more.

He slowly put her back on the ground after she ceased her fight, but his hand reached out for her bicep, making sure she still couldn't run away, even if she wanted to.

His hand slid down into his pocket and pulled out another dose. JJ realized immediately what was going to happen. Tears filled her eyes.

"No." She said softly.

"Im really sorry Jayje. I really am." Will quickly threw her on the couch and pinned her limbs immediately. He sat on her thighs, so her legs were immobile, then with one large hand, he held her wrists together at the top of her head. JJ wriggled in his tight grasp.

Will held the dose out in front of JJ's pursed lips.

"Please don't make me force it down your throat." Will pleaded.

JJ didn't reply and didn't give up.

In a swift motion, Will grabbed JJ's jaw and held it in place, her hands found his wrists and tried to pry his grip on her jaw. His other hand holding the dose, shoved its way through JJ's lips and into her mouth. He dropped the dose and removed his hand. JJ began coughing and sputtering, trying to remove the volatile drug from her mouth, before she could do anything effective, Will's hand clamped over her mouth and held it shut.

"Swallow it, Jayje." Will said with force.

JJ refused once more.

"Im not gonna ask again. Swallow it."

JJ stared into Will's dark eyes, after a lack of oxygen, JJ finally swallowed the pill.

"Good girl. Open your mouth and show me you swallowed."

JJ lazily opened her mouth, the drugs affects were already taking over.

Only a minute later, JJ was unconscious once more.

Will scooped up her limp body and headed for his truck. He had to take her to Desmond tonight, after what just happened, he needed Desmond's help.

* * *

**You really should review. I really like this story, I hope you guys do to, but I won't know unless you leave a review. . .so. . .**

**Things are about to get intense. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Will drove with shaking hands to the mansion, where Desmond lived. Will was still struggling to believe what had just transpired. Had he really just forcefully shoved a harmful drug down his OWN wife's throat? And shes a FBI agent, that's gonna have serious consequences.

_Im so screwed. So screwed. _Will thought over and over.

Will drove up to the mansion, he looked over at his unconscious wife. Her body was shaking and twitching. The nightmare had already started.

"I'm so sorry Jayje." Will whispered, a small tear fell down his pale cheek.

Once again, he scooped up his unconscious wife and made the dreadful walk to the front of the mansion. Beware signs littered the yard, as well as multiple colored stains covered the exterior of the old mansion. Even teenagers didn't dare enter the forbidden place, and with good reason, if they do. . .bad things. Will shivered at the horrible memories. Being Desmond's right hand man was not an easy job.

Will was trying to look on the bright side. No more secrets to hide from his wife. Brownie points with Desmond for bringing her in early. And. . .that was it. Those were the only "pros" he could think of. And they weren't much.

Will entered the mansion and headed straight for Desmond's quarters. When he reached his specified room, Will was sweating, not only from carrying the dead weight of his unconscious wife, but that he had a sinking feeling that things were not going to go well, it was making him very nervous.

Will lightly knocked on the door, as always, it was immediately opened.

"Hello, young one. What are you doing here?" Desmond spoke first.

"Things didn't go well with the drugs." Will said honestly, he sat JJ down in an old nearby chair, and propped her sleeping body just right so she wouldn't fall.

"I see." Desmond said, turning his chair and eyeing JJ.

"What should I do?" Will asked.

"We need to wake her up, then we must hypnotize her, she can't know anything that happened tonight." Desmond said.

"How do we do that?"

Desmond walked over to JJ, he stood above her limp body, staring. After a moment he kneeled down, so their faces were even. Will watched intently. A second later, Desmond's lips were on JJ's.

"Hey!" Will shouted, lunging for Desmond.

An unseen force stopped him from ever reaching his destination. The force took him to the ground.

"You mustn't mess with the natural balance."

"That's my wife." Will growled. "You're messing up the natural balance."

Desmond ignored him and finished his "ceremony".

A minute later, JJ woke up with a gasp.

Will ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Jayje." Will said with a small awkward smile.

"Will? What the hell?" JJ said and ripped her hand out of his grasp.

"Hello, beautiful." Desmond said, staring straight into JJ's brilliant blue eyes.

"You were in my dream." JJ said with a look of shock.

She straightened herself out in the chair and tried to push herself away from his deformed body.

"Indeed. I have waited a long time for this glorious moment." Desmond grabbed both her hands and held them between his own.

"What's happening? Am I still dreaming?"

"This a reality. A reality you will come to know and love. William, give out guest a tour and explain what we run." Desmond said and released his grip.

"We?" JJ asked in shock.

Will regretfully nodded his head.

"That's why you were leaving in the middle of the night, you were coming here, and why you were drugging me." JJ said.

"Im sorry JJ." Will said and reached for her hand once more.

She moved it before he could even touch her.

"Don't." JJ glared back.

JJ stood up and followed Will out of the room. She immediately recognized the hallway.

"This was in my dream too." JJ muttered.

"Listen - " Will started.

"You kidnapped me." JJ bluntly cut him off.

"I _had _to." Will said.

"Telling me what's happening. Right now."

"This is my second home. Desmond is my, excuse me, our ruler."

"Our?"

"My brothers and sisters."

"You're an only child."

"You don't understand, let me show you." Will gently guided her down the hallway and into another room.

The room was full of desks, it looked just like a classroom. Several people sat at each of the desks and listened intently to their teacher.

"This is the training room. Once they are completely trained they will be my full brothers' and sisters'."

"You're talking really weird, Will." JJ said, fear crept into her voice.

"You will understand everything in due time."

"That's why you kidnapped me? To train me?"

"Precisely."

"Are you stupid? You know I'm just going to tell my team."

"You're missing a vital part of this whole organization - "

"You mean cult." JJ bluntly cut Will off again.

Will paused then began to carry on as if nothing happened, "we use hypnosis. Meaning these people are in a. . .trance. They are so deep into hypnosis, they don't even know what they're doing, with conditioning, these people will be _unstoppable_."

_"_Will, these are innocent people."

"Don't worry Jayje, when we take them out of hypnosis, at the end of every night, they don't even remember the night prior. And if they do, they believe it's just a dream."

JJ glared skeptically.

"You won't be able to tell your team." Will stated.

"And why's that?"

"Your training starts tonight. You won't even remember."

* * *

**Yep. Things are getting good. Intensity is a comin. . .please leave a review. It's the best motivation EVER. **

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Let me explain." Will said and guided her further down the hallway. They stopped at another door.

The door opened and a series of people were doing unsettling things with their bodies.

"This essentially is the body building room. We need all our participants to be as flexible and as strong as possible." Will said.

"Why am I here, Will?" JJ asked.

"Well, you're the newest trainee. We need you to understand everything that's happening, so you will fall into hypnosis easier."

"Start at the beginning then." JJ said, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"There are levels of conditioning and levels of hypnosis." Will started, JJ listened intently.

"Everyone starts in the training room, this is where we figure out how strong or weak your subconscious mind is. We hypothesize how long it will take you, through conditioning, to get you at the 'unstoppable' level. And we determine whether or not, your subconscious is easily accessible, meaning if you can be hypnotized or not." Will said and paused.

JJ looked at him, urging him to continue.

"Depending on how strong your subconscious core is, is how long you stay in training. After you have completed training, every night, you continually start to fall deeper and deeper into hypnosis. We start you in levels and their are teachers at every level, that condition you."

"You keep saying condition. What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"We are slowly breaking your subconscious mind. Essentially we are removing your morals without you even knowing it. So when we say conditioning, we are conditioning you to do something you never thought you would do. For example - rob a bank. Something like that." Will explained.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

"That's the best part, nobody knows about this, because when we take you out of hypnosis, you don't remember."

"What else do I need to know?"

"I think you've got the basics. It's like a video game, complete levels and you move up, every time you beat a level, you get stronger and stronger until you have completed every level. Reaching the unstoppable phase, as least that's what we call it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's Desmond. I'm just the manager of all the levels, I monitor and recruit."

"Why is Desmond doing this?" JJ asked, angrily.

"He plans to capture everyone at some point and put them all under hypnosis, until he has the whole human race, at his very finger tips. We will be his slaves."

"How are you okay with this?"

"I have to be. It's my destiny."

A cold draft filled the hallway and gave the pair goosebumps.

"It's time." Will muttered.

"Time for what?"

Will didn't answer, he simply bent down and slung JJ over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Will!" JJ cried.

She wriggled in his grasp and pounded on his back, but it was to no avail. Will only tightened his hold on her petite body.

"Put me down." JJ said, with force.

Will ignored her cries and continued walking down the long hallway, after a sharp right, they reached what looked like a school auditorium. Will made his way down to the front and sat her down in the first corner seat. He placed her hands on the armrests, metal locks shot out and around her wrists, removing all mobility. Will walked away and up on the stage, finding his spot next to Desmond.

The auditorium was filled with normal chatter, people of all ages and kinds sat in the red seats. Giant fire torches stood at the corners of the stage, next to dark staircases. The whole Ora of the atmosphere, seemed almost hell-like. Red consumed the whole auditorium giving an authoritative feel.

Desmond stood up and the crowd erupted in cheers, ripping JJ from her thoughts. The crowd was obviously excited to see their ruler, screams of praise echoed through the auditorium. They were obviously brain washed, who knew hypnosis could have such strong powers? JJ was in awe.

"Greetings friends. I have some very important news for you. As you all know I have been looking for my soul mate, to carry on my wishes when I pass on." Desmond spoke. The cheers ceased, and complete silence took over.

"Im pleased to announce, I have found one. And I will need all of your help, to show her how we run things, and to make her feel welcome."

JJ's stomach dropped in despair.

"Welcome to the stage, the beautiful Jennifer." Desmond announced and pointed at JJ with a long bony finger.

The locks around her wrists were removed, and two large men came to each of her sides, they latched on to her arms, and half carried her onto the stage next to Desmond.

"My dear, it is so nice to see you." Desmond whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back.

"That is all for tonight, you may now go back to your respective levels." Desmond announced.

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving only Desmond, Will, the two men that forced her on stage, and herself.

"What the hell do you want?" JJ said sternly.

"Well, I want you of course." Desmond said.

JJ glared back into his multi colored eyes, refusing to break contact.

"We must get your training started." Desmond said and guided her out of the warm auditorium. Leaving Will and the two men to clean up the nights events.

"I believe William, showed you some of our rooms." Desmond said.

JJ nodded and didn't say anything.

"Isn't it exciting?" Desmond said, his eyes flashing.

"Kidnapping people and brain washing them, so they do your bidding?" JJ said with anger.

The backhand came so quickly, she didn't have time to move. The hit echoed through the empty hallway, and took JJ to the floor. She clutched the right side of her face with a gasp and slowly made it back to her feet. She rubbed the sore area, their would definitely be a bruise in the morning.

"I don't appreciate your smart attitude, and there will be a zero tolerance for it." Desmond growled.

JJ pursed her lips and stared straight ahead.

"Have you not learned your lesson?" Desmond held his hand up again.

"I have." JJ said.

"Good. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Desmond said.

They reached the training room and entered silently.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**Please review. I love hearing what you guys think.!**

**Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Desmond removed everyone from the training room, leaving himself and JJ alone in the dank room. This was of course, to make sure Desmond could claim complete and total control over JJ and her subconscious mind. As much as she hated it, and tried to fight it, fear had crept into her body and mind.

JJ tugged out her binds once more, hooping for some miracle that would release them and free her. However, her plea went unanswered, her binds remained intact, and very secure.

"Do you know what we are about to do?" Desmond asked, with a crooked smile.

JJ remained silent and glared into his multi colored eyes.

"I am about to put you into a state of hypnosis. When you have fallen into hypnosis, my commands shall be the only ones you heed to." Desmond said in a calm even tone.

"Every night, when the clock strikes 10, you shall make your way to my grasp, you will learn and evolve, becoming what you were truly made for." Desmond's voice was oddly methodic and comforting.

JJ fought the feelings, and forced herself to remain stiff and alert.

"When the clocks strikes 10, you will fall back into that relaxing state of hypnosis I am about to put you in." Desmond said.

JJ stared straight forward, making it very clear, she was not okay with what was happening and about to happen.

"You'll never get away with this." JJ growled.

"Are you ready to begin?" Desmond asked, ignoring her comment.

JJ remained silent.

"I will take that as a yes, here we go."

Desmond lowered his voice and began to speak.

"Close your eyes and listen to the sounds around you." Desmond said and paused for a moment.

"I need you to listen to the sound of my voice. Focus on the sound of my voice and only my voice. My voice is the only thing that matters, study it, listen to it, obey it." Desmond's voice had reached a place of calamity and warmth.

"I need you to relax. Relax into your chair, relax into the sound of my voice." Desmond guided her.

"You're getting sleepy. You cant open your eyes, and all you can think about is the nice warm comfort of your bed."

JJ tried to fight his voice, tried to fight his soothing words, to fight the thoughts.

"You can't think straight, your brain is ready to shut off. It's been a long day at work, you've never been so tired in your life."

JJ could feel her head sinking into the crease of her shoulder, she was listening and obeying this mans words.

_Snap out of it! _JJ scolded herself.

It was enough to take her away from Desmond's voice and out of her comfort. She was okay. . .for now.

"You're getting sleepier, and sleepier." Desmond lingered on his words and dragged them out, making them sound inviting and seductive.

"You are suddenly aware of every muscle, bone, and ache in your body. Starting at your toes, a heavy weight settles above them, making them tired and heavy. Next it's your whole foot. Then your legs, all the way up to your very hair. Every last inch of your body is heavy and tired." Desmond said with incredible power.

JJ could feel herself sinking sleeper and deeper into relaxation. . .into hypnosis.

_Get a handle on yourself! _JJ thought.

Once again, she began to fight the inviting words and memories.

"As your body gets heavier, you get more tired, as you get more tired, your body gets heavier, until all the feeling in your body has been erased, until you no longer have the will to live on your own. You need my help." Desmond said, with force.

JJ realized, her body was no longer reacting to his words. She was fighting off the sound of his soothing voice. A plan came to her mind.

"On the count of three, I am going to say sleep. When I say sleep, you will fall as deep as you can into hypnosis, when you are asleep, anything and everything I say, you must obey. You will still me awake, but your conscious mind will not. Your subconscious mind will now lead you in your future journeys, with me as your absolute leader." Desmond said.

He watched JJ's breathing shallow out and slow down, her head was resting on her shoulder, her body was completely relaxed.

_Everything is working perfectly._ Desmond thought as a small smile formed on his deformed face.

What he didn't know, was that, even though JJ looked like she was in fact deep into hypnosis, her mind was very much not. Her mind was very active and formulating a plan, a plan she would soon share with her team.

"1." Desmond began counting.

"2. . ."

"3, SLEEP." Desmond commanded.

JJ let her body fall into the most relaxation she could allow.

She had been to hypnosis' shows before. She knew exactly how they acted while being hypnotized and while under hypnosis. Now, all JJ had to do was fake it till she made it. Hopefully, this would save her life.

"Brilliant!" Desmond cried.

He reached over and began undoing her binds. Now that she was at his beckoning call, she was no longer a threat of escape. As the binds fell you the floor, Desmond clapped gleefully.

"Now to test it." Desmond muttered.

"On the count of three, you are going to open your eyes and stand up." Desmond ordered.

"1, 2, 3."

JJ did as she was told, even though she knew, she had complete control over her mind and body, she just had to make Desmond think she didn't.

"Perfect." Desmond said, his eyes flashing.

JJ couldn't help but smile internally at her captors obvious pride. He was so sure everyone he hypnotized, could in fact, be hypnotized. Lucky for her, she was smarter than this cocky bastard.

And she couldn't be hypnotized.

* * *

**Please review. I hope you all like this story, I certainly do. **

**Also, not to freak you out, this is entirely plausible.**

**Of course, it would take MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, more time. Like possibly years, to in fact condition someone to break their morals and do something like, rob a bank. **

**And while under REAL hypnosis, you have complete control over your mind and body, always. I kind of altered that for the stories sake, but being experienced with all and different kinds of hypnosis, hypnosis is not power over the brain. It is simply suggestions, that the brain can't help but comply to, unless it is against ones morals, which is where the conditioning comes in. But for the story I have made it sound and be way worse than it actually is, so humor me, and go along with it. :) **

**Does that make sense? If you have questions please PM me. **

**Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will entered the room moments after JJ had been "hypnotized". JJ had mastered the glassy look in her eyes, and stood in complete silence. Finally Will spoke.

"It worked. She's hypnotized." Will said.

It didn't take a profiler to hear the guilt and worry in his voice.

"Well? You want to take a turn?" Desmond asked.

"Controlling my own wife? I shouldn't. . ." Will trailed off, the desire in his voice was evident.

"Come on William." Desmond said.

Will nodded his head in silent surrender.

"Jennifer, listen to me very carefully. While in your. . . trance you listen to my voice and Williams voice, and those alone. Any orders directed at you from any other source, other than I, Desmond, or William, you mustn't comply." Desmond said.

JJ stared straight ahead.

"Nod twice if you understand."

JJ nodded twice.

"Very good." Desmond said. "Dawn is about to break. Get your lovely wife home and into bed. I'll see you two tomorrow night."

"Come on Jayje." Will said and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room, and then out of the old, demeaning mansion.

JJ wanted to refuse his touch, but she knew she couldn't.

Will opened the door on her side of the truck and helped her in. He quickly made his way to the drivers seat and started the engine. JJ again stared straight forward. She looked as though she was in another world, not even conscious of what was happening, but her mind was incredibly active. Questions and scenarios consumed her mind. Now all she had to do was make it back to her team, and they could help her figure this crazy mess out. It was only a matter of time.

They had finally made it home, a warmth surrounded JJ's body. Even though she knew her relationship wouldn't last, not only did Will lie repeatedly, hurting their relationship, he also did many illegal things in the process. But JJ was comforted to know this was her home and always would be her home, whether Will was in it or not. After her findings, probably not. JJ was oddly at peace with it. She loved Will and she loved their relationship, but not like she used to. It was because she knew she was slowly falling out of love, she had already prepared herself for this moment with out even knowing it.

JJ easily allowed Will to help her into bed, the second her head hit the pillow, sleep overcame her weak and tired body.

* * *

"Has anyone seen or heard from JJ?" Reid called out to his fellow team members.

"Not me. This isn't like her. Well. . .wasn't like her." Emily said, with a sad look.

"I've called her probably a million times. She's not picking up." Reid said, he tried to hide his worry, but let's be honest. Nobody could compartmentalize like Emily or Hotch could.

"You wanna swing by? Do a well-being check." Emily asked.

Reid nodded and started to leave the bull pen.

"Woah, there tiger. Forgetting something?" Morgan said holding up Reid's keys. Reid stomped over and snatched them out of Morgans grasp with absolutely no patience.

"I'm sorry pretty boy, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Morgan said, but the pair was already gone.

* * *

"Jayje." Will whispered, and shook JJ out of her deep sleep.

She groaned and remembered the previous nights events. As far as Will knew, she didn't remember anything after work, she would have to remember that, as to not catch herself in a lie, that would surely cost her, her life.

"How'd you sleep?" Will asked, testing the waters.

"Like a rock." JJ mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Will chuckled, "good." He leaned down and planted a small delicate kiss on the temple of her head. JJ fought the feelings to just grab on to him, hold him like they were still deeply in love, but she knew that could never happen. Ever, again. It was painful and relaxing in a weird way.

"Were you planning on going to work today?" Will said with a small smile.

"Yeah." JJ groaned, "I have - " JJ was interrupted by a long yawn, "to."

"It's 10. You might wanna get crackin."

"What?" JJ cried and jumped out of bed.

She got ready in record time and ran out the door with a small peck from Will.

"Love you Jayje." Will called out as she got in her car.

She couldn't decide if she should pretend like she didn't hear him or call it back, even though it was a lie. She obviously hesitated, it was sure to not go a-miss by Will.

"Love you too." She called out, silently chastising herself for messing up something so simple.

She quickly started the engine and about drove off, but Reid's car pulled up next to hers, stopping her quick exit. She rolled down her window and he did his, she saw Emily sitting in the passenger seat and gave her a small smile.

"Hey guys. I was just on my way. Sorry, I'm a little late." JJ said.

"A little late? Jayje, it's 10. You normally get to work before 7." Emily said.

"It was a rough night." JJ finished lamely.

"No kidding. . ." Reid started, "is that a bruise on your face?"

JJ's hand whipped to her bruised cheek and softly rubbed the area, a slight indent protruded from her otherwise silky soft and flat skin. The memory flashed through her mind, but then left as quickly as it had come.

"I'll explain everything when we get there." JJ said and sped off before they could object.

* * *

**So a slow chapter, but things will be picking up as she tells the team and continues to surrender to Desmond's beckoning call. Don't forget to review. Thank you so much for the reviews thus far. You guys are amazing! Especially Jareau37 and CMCrazies for being my number one reviewers! You guys are great. :) keep it up!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"JJ what the hell?" Emily said as they got out of the car and met JJ.

"Im sorry, but I need everyone to explain." JJ said and walked away from them.

Reid and Emily shared a worried glance, but didn't say anything. They began trailing after her.

Once in the bullpen, JJ got everyone gathered into the conference room.

"JJ, what's this about?" Hotch inquired.

The team stared at her with perplexed eyes. JJ knew this was going to be tough, she just had to find the right words. When she failed to speak, trying to find the right words. Reid spoke up from the table.

"Is Will abusing you?" Reid said softly.

"Oh God, no. I'm just trying to find the words to explain this." JJ tapped her fingers on the desk, finally she stood up. She acted as though she was presenting a case, the team sat around her and listened while she talked.

"Let me start off with, this is going to sound really crazy." JJ said.

The team stared at her silently.

"If Reid hasn't told you all, Will has been acting strange lately. Very strange. And last night I found out why. He is at the top of a cult." JJ spit out.

The teams jaws dropped open in mounted surprise.

"What?" Morgan said.

"Let me explain. Will was acting weird, and two nights ago. He slipped me something, he drugged me. It was like no drug I've ever heard of. I immediately got freezing cold, my lips and hands were blue, and I passed out. I had the most terrifying dream I've ever had." JJ said.

"That day. . ." Hotch trailed off, connecting the pieces, "Reid told us you just had a bad dream."

"Which I did, it was just intentional." JJ started.

"What else?" Emily gently guided.

"Last night, I knew Will was going to drug me again, so I wouldn't eat anything he made for me. He began to get really frustrated. His anger started to take over, and me, thinking this was smart, challenged him about the drugs." JJ shook her head in disappointment, "a very wrong choice."

"What happened then?" Rossi asked.

"Will lunged at me and forced the pill down my throat." JJ shook with the words.

No one, including herself, ever could have thought Will could be capable of this, but he was, and now JJ's life was changed forever.

"Oh my God. Sugarplum. . ." Garcia said.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine. After he drugged me I don't remember anything, the next thing I remember is waking up in a cold, dank room. A deformed man stood in front of me, and Will was slightly behind them. The deformed mans name is Desmond. He is the creator of this cult, Will is the right hand man."

The team nodded their heads, so far they were understanding.

"Im a little bit fuzzy, on what happened right after I woke up, but the next thing I remember, Will is giving me a tour of the place and explaining everything that happens. Guys, this is worse than any serial killer we have ever faced."

JJ didn't mean to, but she had in fact, paused for dramatic affect.

"This cult, all of them are innocent except Will and Desmond." JJ said.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked.

"Because the whole cult is hypnotized. Desmond is a master hypnotist, and he recruits, well rather, Will recruits, and they hypnotize innocent people to do their bidding. The cult is basically a training center. They are training and conditioning these people to be warriors, by hypnosis. It's insane."

"Hypnosis?" Morgan questioned.

"Actually, that is highly likely. Hypnosis is a power and when used just right, can be made into a weapon. If Desmond is conditioning these people, then we have no chance against his army." Reid added.

"That's right. And he is, he is conditioning them to break their morals. He is wearing down their subconscious, so that he can have complete control. Every night, these people fall into hypnosis and are slowly being trained to forget everything they know."

"Did Will tell you all of this?" Hotch asked.

"Yes and no. He told me some of it, but I learned the majority when Desmond tried to hypnotize me."

"Wait, then how do you remember anything from the night before?" Emily asked.

"I faked it. Will told me some people can't be hypnotized. I think I'm one of those people, because I not only remember everything that happened, I remember faking it."

"What else can you tell us?" Rossi asked.

"I can tell you, Desmond is planning for me to be his lover. I am set up to control the cult once he dies, he is making me his bride."

"What in the hell. . ." Hotch muttered.

"We have to stop them, they are kidnapping more people every night and slowly breaking them. I don't know how long I will be able to fake being hypnotized."

"Well, lets get started." Morgan said.

"Wait, that doesn't explain how you got that bruise on your cheek." Reid said.

"Desmond has a short temper and not a lot of patience." JJ spit out, with no patience herself.

"Let's nail these bastards." Reid said with determination.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far, you guys are just great. :) don't forget to review! Hope you guys still like this story.**

**Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Now please be careful." Reid said, giving JJ a tight hug.

The work day was over and now JJ had to go home. Which meant she was going to have to see Desmond tonignt. She told herself she wasn't scared, but she didn't honestly believe it. Desmond was a powerful man and lusted after JJ. Anyone in their right mind would be terrified as well.

"Thanks Spence." JJ said and returned the embrace.

In the last few weeks they had become even closer than they already were. JJ had always had a soft spot in her heart for Reid, now the spot was growing, rapidly. They had spent so much time together and Reid had been her number one friend since she had found out about Will's double life. She couldn't be more grateful for the comfort and support he provided. Without it, she might not have been able to hold it together as well. It was kind of ironic, JJ's life turning upside down to get their friendship even stronger than before. The only thing this situation brought on, that JJ was thankful for.

"Call me, text me, email. . .anything, Jayje."

"I know. Thanks Spence. I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow!" JJ called out as she stepped on the elevator.

Reid really was a great friend. Always there when you need him. Always caring about others, a random fact for your very own pleasure, whenever you need it.

JJ smiled at the thought.

The elevator dinged and JJ stepped off, she made her way to her car with happy thoughts, a great relief from the usual stress and despair she had been feeling. As she got in her car a feeling of unease settled in the air. As she looked in her rear view mirror, she was surprised to find two pairs of eyes staring back at her. She went to scream, but before the noise could escape, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh. Don't make another noise. We aren't here to hurt you." A deep voice said.

JJ nodded her understanding and the hand was removed from her mouth.

"Who are you guys?" JJ asked. "And more importantly, why are you in my car?"

"Your name is Jennifer, right?" One asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

The bigger of the two men, that verified her name introduced the two men.

"I'm Joseph and this is my brother Collin." Joseph said.

"Um, nice to meet you." JJ said, laced with sarcasm. "Now get out of my car."

"Wait, let us explain." Collin offered.

"You're Desmond's latest love interest?" Joseph asked.

JJ tried to hide the shock, "you're part of his cult."

"Not willingly, trust me." Collin interjected.

"You guys can't be hypnotized either." Understanding flooded JJ's brain.

The two men nodded.

"We came to warn you. Desmond has had many lovers in the past. For some reason he thinks you're the one. You need to be careful." Joseph said.

"Thank you for your insight." JJ said, laced with sarcasm, again.

"You're in a lot of danger." Collin said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Like I said, Desmond has had plenty of love interests. But the second he takes what he wants from them, he sacrifices them." Joseph said.

"You're in the most vulnerable state possible, and we know you can't be hypnotized, which is only worse for your situation. Desmond's eyes will always be on you, and if he can tell you're not hypnotized. . ." Collin trailed off, letting the words sink in.

"How did you know i can't be hypnotized?" JJ asked.

"We followed you, and heard you tell your team about it." Joseph answered like it was no big deal.

"Well, what should I do?"

"We came to help you. You have to absolutely master the hypnosis Ora."

JJ nodded, "Let's get started."

* * *

JJ returned home and greeted Will as though nothing was wrong. Her act was easier to keep up, now that she had some allies on the inside. Her nerves weren't as out of control and she could act normal around Will.

"How was work?" Will asked.

"As good as my line of work can get." JJ said.

"Touché."

The pair had dinner and cleaned it up in a playful mood. JJ felt as though a boulder had been lifted off her shoulders, it was easier to laugh and joke around with Will like things used to be. She already missed that. As much as she kept telling herself she didn't love him, she did. And it was a very complicated situation. How could she still love this man after everything he's done? But love works in mysterious ways.

She felt so indecisive about the situation. Like one minute she thought Will to be equal with a dirt bag, but then she spent more time with him, and she fell hopelessly back in love with him and his southern charm.

"Come on sweetheart, lets go to bed." Will said.

JJ let Will guide her into the bedroom. She started to head back to her closet to change out of her work clothes, but Will's playful grasp took her to the bed. She giggled along and playfully fought back. Will pinned her on the bed and began undoing the buttons on her blouse.

JJ wanted to resist, to tell him no. But not only could she not do that, for the reason, he would find out she still remembered everything, but she still loved him. She lusted for his touch, to feel his bare chest and tickle his chest hair. Her indecisiveness came back at full force. She couldn't decide if she loved him or not. She knew he still loved her, especially for what he was doing to her, he hadn't made that more clear. That tugged at her heart strings, it was so unfortunate that they could be so helplessly in love, but with so many different obstacles pulling them apart. And for good reason. They needed to be apart, Will belonged in jail. And deep down JJ knew that, but for now while he was still hers, and they could both pretend they were still innocent, JJ let the love happen.

She ripped off his belt and grabbed at his neck, pulling him closer to her hot body. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms tighter around his firm body. His touch pleased her senses and she urged him to continue. Once all the clothes were off, he entered ever so softly. Will knew how to do it right, and for that she was grateful. Every time those feeling of passion came for Will she hurriedly pushed them away, she needed to stop becoming further attached to this beautiful man. But the love was just too powerful, until finally she just let the love thoughts proceed, when this was over she could deal with the consequences, but for now she needed his touch.

Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, please review. **

**Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

JJ entered the mansion with out another thought of the real world. A glassy look in her eyes, sold the part of hypnosis. She walked by Will's side and stared straight forward. Her walking was purposeful and direct. She was given strict orders by Will, that upon arrival she was to speak to Desmond immediately. She kept telling herself she had complete control over her mind and body, she was only complying to save her life. This sentence kept her sane in the crazy mansion of chaos.

Every time Will glanced at his wife, hurt pained his heart. He would look into her beautiful eyes and remember just how much he actually loved her. He remembered the passionate love making, only hours earlier. Ever since she had been hypnotized, things had gone back to the way they were before JJ found out. It was relieving and enjoyable, it was the beautiful young girl he fell in love with. But it wouldn't last long, and Will knew that in the bottom of his heart, the thought was painful. Soon his wife wouldn't even be _his wife. _

Will looked up as JJ entered Desmond's respected corridor. She sat down in a nearby chair, not saying a word.

"Jennifer. It's so great to see you." Desmond said with a lustful smile.

JJ made no reaction, but stared him straight in the eyes.

"I never realized how brilliant your eyes are." Desmond muttered and brought its old hand up to JJ's cheek. Gently tracing her jaw line, JJ fought the urge to move away from the mans volatile touch.

"Today we start your training." Desmond said, standing up.

Both JJ and Will let out a silent breath of frustration.

"What should we start with?" Will asked.

"Sparring." Desmond said with a sly grin.

"Who should I get?"

"She will start with Collin, then Damien, and finally Xavier." Desmond said.

He listed the men in order of skill, starting with the weakest and ending with what would be JJ's strongest opponent.

JJ perked up at the sound of Collin's name, the younger and smaller of the two brothers, but now she would have to spar with him.

"I'll meet you in the Mat Room." Desmond said to Will, leading JJ away from the warm room.

The pair walked down a long hallway and ended at a large room. Just as it was called, it was a large room, and the floor was completely matted. Only a bench lined one side of the room. JJ was slightly nervous, but was still confident in her combat skills. She could take these men, but could she do it while pretending to be hypnotized? Hopefully.

JJ stepped onto the mat and awaited the arrival of her opponents. An awkward silence filled the room, as she and Desmond waited patiently. Finally Will and 3 followers filed in the room, JJ and Collin glanced briefly, but inconspicuously adverted their gaze, as to not draw suspicion to themselves.

"Collin, please step on the mat." Desmond ordered.

Collin did so, and squarely faced JJ.

"When I say go, you may use any means necessary to take your opponent to the floor. Once your opponent is on the floor, you must hold them there for a minimum of 3 seconds." Desmond instructed. "Are you both ready?"

The pair nodded.

"Go!" Desmond shouted and quickly cleared off the mat.

JJ bent her knees in a defensive stance, and anticipated Collins first move. The pair stared into each others eyes. They were going to have to go all out, or face Desmond's wrath.

Collin went for the first punch, JJ saw it coming and easily ducked, then landed a hard punch in his gut. Collin gasped in pain, but quickly recovered. Obviously his man pride had been wounded and he went faked a punch at the left side of her jaw, but instead gave her a left hook to the gut. Hard. JJ struggled to stay on her feet, and gasped for breath. She straightened out and prepared to fight mirthlessly. This man was her ally, but right now, she needed to beat him. She couldn't show any weakness, Desmond was watching and she didn't want him to think she was weak. JJ took a right hook to his jaw, and then in his kidney, finishing with a spin kick to his side. Collin stumbled and while he was on the brink of falling, JJ kicked the back of his knees, taking him to the floor. JJ pounced and tried to pin his wrists to the floor, hoping to end the spar quickly. However, he anticipated her action, and kicked her off his body and on to the floor next to his body. This knocked the wind out of JJ, painful burning filled her lungs. JJ panted for breath and rolled onto her side, gasping for the lost breath. Collin straddled her waist and went for her wrists as well. JJ wriggled out his grasp and punched him in the eye, while he was recovering, JJ threw his weight off of her body and once more pounced on this body. She punched him in the gut, and grabbed his wrists holding him to the floor. Collin gave up and waited for the 3 seconds to end. They both breathed hard and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Jennifer, I'm impressed." Desmond said approvingly.

Collin stood up first then stuck his hand out, to help JJ up. JJ accepted and stood up.

"Collin, I'm very disappointed. Will will show you out, and to your punishment." Desmond said and looked back at JJ. He didn't miss the slight horror her face held, it quickly diminished when JJ remembered she was suppose to be hypnotized. Desmond said nothing of it, but invited Damien to the floor.

Damien stared into JJ's blue eyes, with no mercy. JJ knew this man was going to give it everything he got. He was deep into hypnosis and would do anything to please Desmond. JJ would have to fight like hell to win this man, and wasn't even her strongest opponent.

"Same rules." Desmond said and began to walk away, as he sat on the bench he yelled, "go!"

The look on Damien's face was murderous.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, it took me forever to write this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, please leave another one. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The look on Damien's face was murderous.

He was all business, and he would do whatever it took to get the job done. JJ swallowed her fear, and again, fell into a defensive stance. Mentally and physically preparing herself for anything to come.

JJ faintly heard Desmond's voice say, go, as soon as it was spoken, the first blow came. A side kick, right in her ribs. JJ felt like she was in slow motion as all the air painfully left her body in one horrid grunt.

She recovered quick enough to dodge his next kick, and went for her own right hook. He easily moved out of the way and ducked as JJ's leg came flying at his head. In his squatted position, he grabbed her legs and took her to the floor with a thud. JJ grunted in pain as her bottom connected with the mat, that wasn't as soft as it should be. Damien quickly pounced, straddling her waist. JJ refused to give up that easily, she kneed him right in the manhood. He cried out in pain and rolled off her body, clutching the tender part.

JJ stood up panting.

"What are you doing? Finish him!" Desmond cried.

This distracted her just long enough for Damien to take her back to the floor and pin her petite wrists. JJ huffed in defeat.

"No mercy." Desmond sneered and stood up.

Damien left the mat, leaving herself and Desmond in awkward silence. Finally he spoke menacing words.

"You can not be so nice."

JJ nodded with a blank expression. After all, she was still technically hypnotized.

"Now for your final opponent."

A large burly black man entered the room. His muscles bulged and he looked even more intimidating than Damien.

"Meet Xavier." Desmond said with a gleeful grin.

Desmond stepped of the mat and it all began once more.

JJ stared into the angry mans eyes with her own intensity.

She threw the first blow and Xavier easily dodged it. A left hook to her cheek bone took her to the floor. However, Xavier didn't want it to end so quickly. He anxiously waited for her to recover and resume her stance in front of him.

JJ stood and faked a left hook, but instead landed a right jab into his abdomen. It didn't even faze the large man, but left JJ's hand throbbing. They were like abs of steel, she couldn't compete with that. How was she suppose to win, if she couldn't even effect him, let alone cause him enough pain to gain the advantage?

In the midst of her thoughts, she had forgotten the real goal, prolonging any further pain. She was sucked back to the brutal reality with a sickening punch to her kidney. After the dreadful punch, Xavier ran behind her wrapping his arms around her petite body with great force. JJ dropped her head and bit down on his fore arm, hard, ripping the skin as he tore his arm away in pain. JJ swung her leg around, landing a kick in the side of his knee, she spun behind him and jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck with as much strength as she could muster. For a moment JJ thought she was at the advantage, however Xavier was a strong man. He ripped her arms apart from around his neck and threw her forward off his back, then let her fall onto the mat straight on her back. JJ grunted in pain, squeezed her eyes shut and fought the blackness clouding her vision. The wind had been knocked out of her again, but now it was even more painful than she thought possible. She didn't fight Xavier as he pinned her body. JJ was still fighting for consciousness, she couldn't fight for both. Everyone left the room, including Xavier, once again, leaving her and Desmond to themselves.

"I am disappointed." Desmond said. "We will be working on your combat skills, a lot."

JJ slightly nodded.

"The night has come to an end, I'll see you tomorrow, my love" Desmond said, he leaned in to kiss her lips. JJ did everything she could to not show the disgust she was feeling. Right before his volatile lips touched her own, his path diverted and he placed a kiss on her sore cheek. Desmond walked away and JJ followed idly behind. She was led to Will and soon enough they were on their way home.

She slept on the way home and as soon as she hit the bed, she was asleep again. People when they are hypnotized, feel like they are taking a nap, JJ wasn't hypnotized. Therefore she wasn't receiving the necessary sleep to function, because most her night she was putting on a facade.

JJ awoke early the next morning eager to get to work, not only on time, but also to tell her team of the previous nights events. They were literally building a human army. These people were incredibly smart, talented, and strong. If Desmond were succeed in taking everyone as his prisoner, they'd all be doomed.

JJ got ready and was about out the door when Will stopped her.

"Hey there pretty thang." Will teased and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Will, I've got to go." JJ said in the most stern, but playful tone she could muster.

"Last night was fun." Will said.

Tears almost came to JJ's eyes. She was still in love, as much as she didn't want to be, she was.

"Yeah baby." JJ agreed.

And she wasn't lying.

"Go save lives. I love you." Will said and kissed her lips firmly.

JJ nodded and made a quick escape.

She couldn't keep letting him get to her like he was. She needed to stand firm. It wouldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

JJ made it to work on time and met the rest of the team in the conference room.

"Morning everyone." JJ said weakly.

The effects of the night before were still very present. Not only was she exhausted from only 2 hours of sleep, the beating she had taken from each man was still aching in her body.

"Jayje, are you alright?" Emily asked, concern was evident on her face.

"You guys are ready to just jump into things." JJ lightly joked.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"You guys remember when I told you they were creating a human army?"

A series of fervent nods.

"I saw that up close and personal last night."

"How do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I mean, they are literally building people into 'unstoppable'. Unstoppable is the highest level you can reach, and last night, I got to meet one."

By the looks of her team mates, JJ decided to further explain.

"They had me spar with 3 different men. One I easily took out, the next was a fairly equal fight, I however lost. And the last, unstoppable. He was the biggest man I had ever seen, he took me out painfully and effectively." JJ said remembering the brutal kicks and punches.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore." JJ said. "That reminds me, I have some allies on the inside now."

"What?" Hotch questioned.

"Yesterday after work, these two men, Collin and Joseph, they're bothers, found me and helped prepare me for the inside."

"We need to talk to them."

"I agree." JJ said.

* * *

Reid followed JJ out of the conference room and into the little coffee area.

"Spence. I'm fine." JJ said before he could even speak.

Reid wiped the shock off his face. "I know you are."

"Then why did you follow me here?"

"God, can't a guy get some coffee in peace." Reid joked.

JJ grinned, "good save, pretty boy."

JJ was about to walk away when Reid's arms pulled her back and pushed her against the wall next to the coffee machine.

"Spence, what are you doin?" JJ said with sarcasm.

"Can I say I'm worried about you?"

"You don't have to be." JJ said as calmly as she could.

Her nerves were on fire. Spencer's touch was incredibly gentle and sexy. She had only ever got like this with Will.

_Get a hold of yourself. He is your co-worker, you guys will only ever be co-workers, and besides you're MARRIED. _JJ thought to herself.

"But I am." Spencer whispered in her ear.

JJ's breath quickened at the close proximity. His hot breath down her neck tingled her senses and about had her doing back flips, had she not been pressed up against the wall by an extremely sexy genius.

_You have got to stop thinking like that! _JJ chastised herself once more.

"Spence - " JJ started and put her hand on his chest, trying to refuse what she so badly wanted.

"There's something I need to tell you." Reid said with a serious attitude.

"No." JJ said and pushed him away, then made a quick escape.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on as normal, her little episode with Reid never left her mind. She couldn't believe she had let him get so close, she was a married woman for God sake. Even if she wasn't married, she couldn't get any closer with Reid, it would only cause problems, especially if it didn't work out. Plus, she had already had one marriage burst into flames, why would she jump into another one?

She was doing it again. Putting up walls. Will had hurt her more than anyone will ever know. She didn't want that again, who did? She'd been hurt so many times, it was natural to put up walls. Will had been the first to penetrate her walls since her adolescents. They had become so close, he knew so much about her, and her about him. Soon that would all disappear and her world would come crashing. Crashing more than it was already starting to. And as always she would hold it all in and say she was "fine" but she wouldn't be, inside she would slowly be breaking until she fell. And when she did, no one but the ground would be there to catch her.

But Reid could try, huh? When was the last time some one had, had a little crush on her? It was kind of cute, and JJ had always secretly known about his boyish crush on her, as much as he denied it, he found the confident Jennifer Jareau very attractive.

JJ made it home after her day at work, they had found and spoken to Collin and Joseph, they didn't have anything new to say, JJ had covered it. As insane as the cult was, it was kind simple and understandable. They were dealing with a classic power hungry narcissistic man that has had a traumatic past and doesn't know how to cope, so he's acting out in this way.

Soon enough she was off on another sleepless night. JJ fell asleep on the way there as usual and woke up in her hypnotized self. Except, something felt different this time.

They walked inside and found Desmond working on a young hypnotized kid. JJ looked into the kids glassy eyes and felt even more weird. Desmond turned around and embraced her.

"Jennifer." Demond sneered.

JJ felt as though her body weight increased 20 million pounds.

"Desmond." JJ replied.

The glassy look in her eyes were real.

JJ had fallen into hypnosis.

* * *

**Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapters or something you want to see happen, please PM me and let me know, I'll gladly accept. :) **

**Thanks y'all. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

JJ had fallen into hypnosis.

The whole night had become a blur, JJ wasn't sure which was reality and which wasn't. It was all colliding together in the most horrible ways. Every now and then, JJ would think she had come out of hypnosis, only to plunge further in at the sound of Desmond's voice. There was something about it now, something melodic and comforting. All the hate she had, had for him was gone. He was her master, she must do as he says.

The rest of the night they worked on her reflexes, trained her to react to anything and everything faster than she currently was. JJ was obedient and appreciated the time Desmond was sacrificing to help her become unstoppable.

The night was slowly ending and Desmond was escorting Will and JJ to their car outside. He had never done this before, and even in her hypnotized state, JJ knew something was different. As Will helped her into the car, Desmond began speaking in that warm charming voice of his.

"She's finally hypnotized." Desmond said with a smile.

"I told you she'd be stubborn."

"But none of that matters now, I have her right where I want her." Desmond sneered.

He placed a slimy peck on her cheek, and Will closed the door. JJ closed her eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Any memories of the night vanishing with her. Will drove home happier than he had been, they had succeeded.

Things were moving right along.

* * *

JJ was carelessly driving to work. For some reason she felt energetic. As though she had finally caught up on all the sleep she was lacking. She didn't think anything of it, in fact, she was grateful to feel more like herself. She had felt so out of order and crazy lately, it was good to feel. . .normal.

She would actually be on time to work again, she and the team would be able to get started quickly. As JJ began to pull around the corner that would lead her to work, a honking on her left side startled her calm body. A truck was headed right at her door, JJ slammed on the gas, eager to get out of the morons line of destruction. She managed to take the impact off her door, but the truck hit her back end, spinning her out of control and onto the lanes of oncoming traffic. JJ screamed as another car headed straight for her, once again she hit the gas and sped out of what could have been a dreadful crash. She pulled off on the calm side of the road and tried to catch her breath. Soon there after, a police car pulled up next to her. She got out of her car and began to try and explain the accident.

"Officer, I can assure you I wasn't breaking any laws. I was about to turn right when some moron crashed into the back end of my car." JJ said irritably.

"Miss, what are you talking about?"

JJ turned her head and pointed to where the truck that had hit her was, only nothing was there. The truck was gone and traffic was proceeding as normal. JJ whipped her head back and examined the damage done to the left rear end of her car. There was a giant dent, there definitely was a car crash.

"It was a hit and run." JJ muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"He hit me and ran." JJ said.

"Can you describe the car that hit you?"

For the next 30 minutes, JJ went over every single detail of the minor crash and explained everything multiple times in detail.

"Can I go now?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," the officer said lazily, "I'll call ya when we figure everything out." The officer put his pen away and jumped in his police car, driving off without another care in the world. JJ shakily got back in her car and finished her route to work, this sure would be one hell of a story.

JJ walked the cat walk and entered the conference room where her team was already discussing the case.

"I promise I would have been here on time if some jack ass hadn't hit my car." JJ said and sat down.

"What?" Emily cried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." JJ said. "I was on my way here and a truck about hit my door, he looked like he was ready to just crush me senseless, but I sped out of the way and he hit my backend. Then he sped away, I had to explain to the cop everything that happened by myself since the truck was MIA." JJ said, clearly annoyed.

"Are you sure you're aright?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine." JJ said void of emotion and kept her eyes away from Reid. Ever since their little episode in the coffee area, it had been awkward and weird.

Hotch broke the awkward silence. "Let's get started."

JJ nodded her head and opened her mouth to tell the team what had happened the night before. After a moment of shocked silence, her eyebrows squinted in confusion, and she closed her mouth. It was as if the memories were right there on the tip of her tongue but she refused to release them, like she couldn't recall them.

"JJ?" Rossi asked.

"Oh god." JJ said with wide eyes.

"What, what is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't remember what happened." JJ said quietly.

"What do you mean?' Morgan asked.

"I mean, all I remember is sleeping last night." JJ looked more confused than the rest of the team. "How could this happen?" JJ muttered.

A moment of silent pondering left JJ unnerved.

"I think I know what happened."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I fell into hypnosis, I don't know how, but that's the only logical explanation for not being able to remember. I remember leaving to go there, but after that its all a blur."

"She can't stay there anymore, it's too dangerous." Reid said.

"No wait, let me go again tonight, since I know what happened, I can try and fight it, I most likely won't fall back into hypnosis." JJ explained.

"No." Reid countered.

"I don't believe you have any say in this." JJ said.

Reid opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, he left the room in an angered stride.

"What the hell happened with you two?" Emily said, almost a whisper.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

JJ returned home from work after a long exhausting day. She and Reid had never worked out their little argument, and that heavily rested on her shoulders nagging at her like a young child.

No new discoveries were made about the case, JJ was told to be extra careful tonight and if she fell into hypnosis again, they would take her out. JJ HAD to make sure she didn't fall into hypnosis, not only for her own safety, but they needed to shut this place down, and if JJ was pulled out, Desmond would surely have a fit and then everyone would be in trouble. No, JJ needed to stay and set Desmond up to be convicted and sent to jail.

"I made some pasta for dinner." Will called out from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." JJ said as she set her work things down and took off her jacket.

"Mmm. Smells good." JJ said as she entered the kitchen and began to help Will prepare for dinner.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence. Neither had anything to say, and neither were eager to say anything.

As they were getting ready for bed, Will wrapped his arms around her bare waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry honey, but not tonight." JJ said.

"I know, I just want to hold you." Will said and placed another kiss on her neck.

JJ fell into his embrace and enjoyed the warmth and comfort it brought.

* * *

"Please go get Will and Jennifer." Desmond ordered to a young brunette nearby.

Desmond was eager to see if JJ was still in hypnosis, he couldn't handle her faking anymore, he needed her to be at his call.

Will and JJ entered Desmond's quarters moments later.

"Hello." Desmond drawled.

JJ felt herself slipping, slipping into the comfort she knew his voice brought. But she fought, she fought like hell, and Desmond hated it. He hated how much she refused, and frankly he was getting annoyed. Soon he wouldn't be able to keep his cool and they'd all be sorry.

Desmond could tell she was on the brink, all he had to do was push her over and she would be hypnotized.

"Jennifer, it is so good to see you." Desmond said slowly.

JJ nodded, she still had some hope. He hadn't won yet, and she didn't plan to let him.

"I have a lot planned for tonight." Desmond said taking slow steps towards her. "We can work on combat skills." Desmond took a breath between each to cause maximum effect. "And your smarts. And your physical shape. We have got to have you in tip top shape. Always." Desmond was now standing at her side, breathing slow hot breaths down her neck.

JJ's eyes lulled shut, his voice was slow and controlling, even the Kadence was just perfect, just enough to put someone into a deep lasting hypnosis. But JJ refused, her will to not was barely holding on. She was concentrating so hard on not listening, but focusing on anything else but his dreamy voice, she had missed the next word out of his mouth. Something vital to her act of being hypnotized.

"Sleep!" Desmond cried, knowing this would be the final test.

JJ failed to respond, Desmond lost it.

JJ realized her mistake after it had come and gone, there was no turning back now. She opened her eyes to see a livid and steaming Desmond. He was sick of her games and he was sick of losing.

"Why?!" Desmond cried angrily.

He began breathing hard and heavy, his eyes were wide and red. The melodic and soft tone of his voice was gone as he began to yell unintelligible things. Spit flew out of his deformed mouth as he threw his hands in the air in anger. He was mad he lost. Desmond doesn't lose, and he was about to make that very clear to JJ. He was sick of her refusing what everyone else had taken so readily, why was she different?

Desmond's hand flew up in a menacing threat, JJ didn't have time to react as the sharp pain of a right hook to her jaw sent her flailing to the floor. A small cry of pain escaped her lips and echoed in Will's ears. He stood their helpless. Helpless to do anything, if he refused Desmond and fought back, he would surely lose his life as well as push Desmond to take his wife's. Better to not act in any way, as to not do the wrong thing. Will hesitantly moved out of Desmond's way as he further attacked JJ. He backhanded her again as well as gave her a bloody nose. JJ's sobs could be heard down the hallway and she cried for help, for anyone to save her.

As Desmond's vicious attack slowly stopped, she breathed hard. The lost breath was not coming easy, and JJ felt as though the walls were closing in on her. Her nose dripped blood, and her new split lip stung with each movement. She could feel her face swelling in the various spots that had received harsh hits. Blackness invaded her vision, and JJ struggled to hold on to consciousness. She only came full to, as she felt Will picking her up. She had thought for a moment Will was taking her to the car and home, but with Desmond he was never merciful, especially when he was angry, and he was still very angry with JJ.

Will silently carried JJ down to the mansions cold dark basement.

"Will." JJ croaked, scared for what was to come.

"I'm sorry JJ." Will said as he set her shaking body on the ground.

JJ heard a rattle of keys and metal banging together, then a creak, and once more she was back in Will's arms.

"You should do what he says." Will said as he sat her down on the cold concrete.

Will handed her a thin blanket and walked away, once more she heard rattling keys, banging metal, and a creak. But this time after all the odd noises, she heard a click. A click that sounded a lock. She had been locked up like a prisoner. Her body wracked with sobs of pain and fear, she was sitting in a dark dungeon cell.

What else was lurking in the shadows?

* * *

**Please review! :) :)**

**And Happy Holidays! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next mornings rays shined bright over Quantico Virginia. The team had yet to meet in the conference room, as they were all anxiously waiting for JJ to see how last night went. To say they were as eager as a child on Christmas morning was an understatement.

While Reid was on his 3 coffee for the morning, the rest of the team was making awkward diverted small talk. They could all feel the unease as if it was 100 elephants on their shoulders, yet none said anything, for fear of once it was spoke. It was real. It was nearly 9 AM and JJ had yet to show up, even when she had been late, she was there by 9.

"Where do you think she is?" Reid finally mumbled.

The team was silent and each stared at the ground, thinking their own thoughts of horror.

"I'll call Will." Reid said with a hint of anger.

The team listened intently as Reid put it on speaker and dialed.

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Rin-_

"Hello?" Will said with a groggy voice.

"Sorry to bother you," Reid said, although every one knew he wasn't sorry at all, especially not for what he did to JJ. "Is JJ there?"

Silence.

"Oh, yeah. She's sick." Will lamely finished.

"Oh, why didn't she call to tell us?" Reid inquired.

"She's really sick, she must have just forgot." Will said.

The team was now on high alert, Will just lied consecutively, meaning something was wrong, very wrong.

"Well, can I speak to her?"

"She's asleep."

"I just need to ask her one thing and then she can go back to sleep." Reid pushed.

"Get your damn nose out of our business and keep your tiny ass dick in your pants." Will exploded.

"God, you think JJ and I - " Reid started, but Will hung up the phone in a fit of rage.

Reid awkwardly set the phone down. His eyes were wide and curious.

"Why would he think - " Reid started but Emily cut him off.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, JJ is in trouble and we probably just spooked our only lead to finding her."

"Let's get to JJ's place." Hotch ordered.

"Be safe!" Garcia called out as everyone left the building in a sprint.

* * *

Will was just leaving his house with only a backpack as the two SUV's pulled up. Will sprinted for his car in a rapid dash, he had only managed to open the door, before Morgan came over and slammed his head on the roof of Will's little Sudan. A large dent was created in the car, and Morgan felt more sorry for the car, rather than an almost unconscious William LaMontagne on the ground next to him. A nasty gash protruding blood covered the majority of his forehead and face. Morgan whipped out his gun and held it steady at his forehead while the rest of the team surrounded him mimicking his actions.

"William LaMonatgne you are under arrest. Stand up with your hands on your head." Morgan ordered.

Slowly but surely, Will stood up and almost fell right back down, he grasped the car for support and slowly put his hands on his head. Morgan took the honor of putting the handcuffs on the sick bastard.

"We'll go look for JJ inside." Reid said.

"Don't bother." Will muttered.

"Where the hell is she?" Morgan growled in his ear.

When Will refused to answer, Morgan violently shoved him in the back of the SUV with out hesitation.

* * *

JJ's limps were numb.

The dark interior of her holding cell glared with mean and mysterious eyes.

Not only was her holding cell escape proof, it was the temperature of a freezer. Long ago she had lost feeling in her fingers and toes, and then the frozen captivity slowly inched in and across her body, covering her in shakes and chatters.

It'd been this way for several hours now, all through the night and she hadn't slept a wink, although her body may have been frozen in its spot, her brain was very active.

Her brain raced searching for answers and methods of escape. None were useful, she was still trapped in the concealed bismal of Desmond's rage and pride.

Her air felt as though it was slowly diminishing. Her lungs, collapsing into her very soul and taking the light with it. Her once vibrant blue eyes, had now stared at the creatures in the dark for too long, they were filled with misery and dark shadows.

The once content feeling she had of being alone and away from Desmond's torture was demolished. She longed for human contact and felt as though she hadn't seen the world in days. She remembered the warmth it brought, the touch was almost imaginable.

She hadn't muttered a word, only painful coughs reached from her throat and filled the silent corridor with an echoing whisper. Her ribs screamed out for release, as if a small monster was trapped beneath her collapsing insides and yearned to be free.

Had she become so insane in her few hours of captivity? The dark penetrated her bubbly personality and shredded it to pieces. She had never felt so alone and _afraid_.

She fell to the ground, limp from exhaustion. She hadn't eaten and probably wouldn't be offered any food. Desmond was angry with her. He had lost, and was a very, very sore loser. Especially to a woman.

JJ's eyes lulled shut. The steady beating of her heart slowed to an alarming rate, while her hands fell limply at her side, frozen and numb. Her teeth chattered and her body shook. JJ fought it, but it was very effectively wearing her out. Desmond was weakening her without even being near her.

Her very will to live was crumbling around her frozen body.

Soon, there wouldn't be a bleak Life waiting.

Waiting for, something.

JJ slipped into the thoughts of her brain as a creak of a door could be heard from above. She didn't even try to move towards the life form, for she knew exactly who was waiting outside her cage.

"Darling, the real fun hasn't even begun."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Morgan had just dragged Will into the interrogation room and roughly handcuffed his wrists to the table.

"Easy." Will grumbled.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked.

"JJ? Well, let's see." Will gently tapped his fingers against the table in mock thinking.

This was just enough to drive Morgan up the wall. He slammed his hands against the table in anger, eliciting a gasp from Will.

"Where is she?!" Morgan cried.

He had been holding in so much anger, and grief over the last few hours. In that small amount if time, his world had flipped upside down. He was letting his emotions take over and he couldn't stay objective. He just wanted JJ back, along with everyone else.

"Where is she?" Morgan mumbled and sat down across from Wll, engrossed in his thoughts of panic and worry.

Will kept silent and fidgeted with his hands as Morgan began to settle down in front of him. Will longed to help him, but he couldn't even imagine the repercussions if he did, so he sat silent.

Afraid of his own words.

"Come on man, she's your wife. There must be some small part in there that still loves her?"

"I do love her." Wll replied idly.

"What?"

"I love her, so much. And I'm a fool to have mistreated her so badly."

The Will sitting before Morgan was obviously heartbroken and apologetic. He was nothing like the man Reid had spoken to on the phone, or the one Morgan had so eagerly arrested. This man was confused and depressed. He wanted to love her, but every second he found himself falling deeper into what he so desperately knew he shouldn't, he fought it. He fought it until a new and despicable person came out. Will wasn't a bad guy, and he honestly cared for JJ, very much. But emotions got in the way, and Desmond took over. And that was his weakness.

"Then fix it." Morgan said.

"I can't." Will replied through gritted teeth.

"You're not a bad guy, you've just lost sight of the things that should be important." Morgan stated.

He searched for the right words to say and swallowed a gulp.

"You need to make things right."

"I don't know how." Will muttered.

Morgan looked at the mans shaking hands and almost felt an ounce of sorrow for the lost man, but the ultimate goal resurfaced.

Find JJ.

"Tell me where she is at." Morgan said slow and firm.

Will looked into Morgans eyes will a glossy look. His conscious was taking over, that could be the key to JJ's survival and rescue.

Finally, he nodded. He nodded with a humble heart and a look of knowing. He understood the past, the present, the future. He understood the consequences, and in some odd way, he quickly came to terms with everything.

JJ came first.

"Do you have a pencil and paper?"

Morgan smiled and stood up.

* * *

JJ was removed from the volatile cage, shaking and at an alarming temperature. The thin blanket Will had left for her, was tightly wrapped around her frozen exterior and offered little comfort or warmth, yet she still clung to the small thing as though it was her lifeline.

She was led out of the basement and up into the warm interior or the mansion that was all too familiar. She silently walked next to Desmond as if she was in a trance. Her shaking body had ceased to stop and was still continuing to effectively wear her out. As she clutched the thin blanket and slowly trotted next to Desmond, she found herself entering a bathroom. She was horribly surprised to see him enter after her and lock the door behind his large frame.

"W-what are y-you doing-g." JJ stuttered with her incessant shaking.

"You have 15 minutes to remove all remains of impurity." Desmond said, void of emotion.

JJ was then violently stripped of all her clothing and forced into the hot interior of the shower. Her nerves were on a roller coaster and as the hot water reached her bare body, it stung at the impact. JJ had yet to feel warmth in too many hours to count, the hot water that splashed against her sore and weak body was nearly painful. A small cry of pain escaped as the water entered her open cuts and released stinging bursts of pain. After a few moments, JJ managed to adjust and welcomed the warm liquid. It calmed her aching body and warmed her to the center. Once adjusted, the shower went quickly. JJ managed to wash her body as Desmond instructed, and was removed from the shower, promptly 15 minutes later. Desmond was awaiting and JJ tried to cover her wet and naked body as Desmond found obvious glee at her uncomfortable state. Following the awkward encounter of lust and desperation, Desmond handed her a short white cloth dress, matching the one she had seen in her vivid dream that was still apparent in her mind. She also received a small, thin pair of white lacy panties. JJ tried to hide the shock as Desmond watched her put on the white dress. His smile mimicked pleasure, even though JJ was certain he didn't in fact _feel_ anything.

The dress came to her mid thighs and barely covered her toned shoulders. The dress accented her curves and showed off her long and dainty legs. Desmond's eyes were wide at the sight. Even in JJ's bruised body, did she look beautiful. The billowing dress made her look young and innocent, the wet hair added to the picture of a young girl that had been out playing in the rain. JJ sunk into her own body, uncomfortable with the look she was receiving.

"Wow." Desmond muttered in utter awe.

JJ hesitantly tucked her wet hair behind her ears and grabbed on to the end of the dress, trying to pull it down further. Even though she had worn plenty of dresses and skirts at that length, in front of Desmond, it was different. She felt violated and dirty, as if he was simply ripping away her innocence, just by looking at her petite frame.

"Stop." JJ finally muttered. She was sick of being the scared girl he found so intriguing, he was making her act this way, and enough was enough. This wasn't her and she wouldn't allow him to dictate what she would or wouldn't be.

"What was that?" Desmond retorted, unsure if he should be angry or further intrigued by the beautiful creature standing before him.

"I'm not a little doll for you to play with." JJ answered, firmly.

By the look on his face, JJ nearly regretted the harsh words. Desmond grabbed her bicep and pulled her out of the bathroom. He dragged her along with a horrifying grip, surely leaving marks and ripping skin.

They entered the auditorium that she had been introduced in. The memory was like a burning flame in her mind, she remembered all the helpless people, people that didn't even know what was happening to them. It was horrifying and almost unbelievable, these people would go home with bruises and marks, only to wake up in the morning and logically rationalize it out, with no idea of the actual truth.

Desmond pushed her up onto the stage and she fell with the violent push.

"It's time."


End file.
